


Inside This Place is Warm

by erlino



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlino/pseuds/erlino
Summary: Slowly, he pushed the handle down, attempting to not wake up his fiance. As he slowly pushed the door open, he saw him sat up with his legs crossed, on his phone.Teddy looked up, “Hey, Bee,” he softly smiled.He furrowed his eyebrows, “What’re you doing up?”-Sometimes, you just need a hug after fighting evil.





	Inside This Place is Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short oneshot in two hours based off some fanart I did. I just got this account and wanted to see how posting fanfics on this website worked.  
The title is from the song Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood.

“Avengers, Assemble!”  
The familiar phrase came from the TV, echoing around the room. At the very most, it was background noise to the brown haired superhero, he was busier fiddling with a plaster on his arm.  
Some hours earlier, he was out in the city, fighting evil and getting his ass kicked. The usual for superheroes. He came back to his apartment he lived in with his fiance, Teddy, with rips in his suit and blood on his face. He cleaned up (with some help) and changed into normal clothes. The blood stained bodysuit was swapped out for Teddy’s dark red hoodie and his own joggers. The next hour was spent laying on the sofa doing nothing but listening to the Avengers cartoon playing in the background.  
He had started to become bored just before it hit 9:00pm, and he was also becoming tired.  
The exhausted reality warper reached for the remote, accidentally knocking it off the coffee table, “Shit,” he moved his head to look down at it.  
His hand scrambled around trying to grab it, eventually getting a hold of it before he lifted his arm up to turn the TV off. He dropped his head back down onto the pillow and weakly placed the remote back on the table. His arm stayed laying over the edge of the sofa for a few seconds before he finally pushed himself back up and started walking to his bedroom door.  
Slowly, he pushed the handle down, attempting to not wake up his fiance. As he slowly pushed the door open, he saw him sat up with his legs crossed, on his phone.  
Teddy looked up, “Hey, Bee,” he softly smiled.  
He furrowed his eyebrows, “What’re you doing up?”  
“You’re up, too,” he said, turning his phone off and putting it down beside him.  
“Mm, I guess,” he walked over to their bed propped his left knee up on it.  
“Billy?” Teddy asked softly.  
Billy wrapped his arms around his fiance’s shoulders and turned around to sit in his lap, resting his head on his shoulder.  
“You okay?” He wrapped his arms around his waist and tilted his head. Billy mumbled against his shoulder. Teddy kissed his forehead and moved his left hand to caress his cheek, “Tired?” He felt him slightly nod his head. They stayed there for a few minutes before Teddy spoke again, “You should probably lay down properly and sleep.”  
Teddy grabbed the cover next to him with his other hand and pulled it down, shifting Billy off of his lap and onto the bed. He sleepily took his arm away from his shoulders, pulled the cover up and faced Teddy.  
Billy spoke for the first time in awhile, “You gonna sleep too?” he felt something on leg and looked down to see Teddy’s phone. He picked it up and passed it to him.  
He smiled and placed it on the bedside table before laying down to face his fiance. The shorter one moved closer and rested his head on the others chest.  
Teddy tilted his head down to kiss his head, “I love you.”  
“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!  
I have a Tumblr sideblog for writing, so if you want to send me an ask with an idea for a fic or if you want to send me a prompt from one of the hundreds of prompt lists I tend to reblog, feel free!  
https://erlinowrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
